


Love Like Me

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sheltered and curious prince and princess decides to discover the world of desire around them.





	Love Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age. I've always written them as young adults who are twenty-one. This is Lyon pre-possession, and they are both nineteen. There will be absolutely no mentions of incest at all, just to make this clear.

Oh, how he loves her so.

He gingerly removes his snow white gloves, placing them onto the bedside table. Heart beating fast, Lyon could feel the way how Eirika's warmth radiates against his body. From within a desire stirs, his breathe grows jagged as his hesitant fingers come to lightly stroke her features. Eirika is a marvel. Beautiful at every turn, kind with every move. Someone like him does not deserve him and yet...

"I-Is is okay if I...kissed you?" He asks with hesitance. Roseate colours flush his cheeks, his body growing red hot at the anticipation of being so dearly intimate with her. It isn't as if he has never never kissed her, nor held her and yet, every time they become so close it feels like the first time doing it. When he notices her shy nod, her reassuring smile, the removal of his cape, he presses his lips against her. 

When their lips meet, when his meets the softness of her lips, it is akin to butterflies that explodes within his stomach. Ah, he wants her so much. He wants her in all of her beauty. He thinks about the way of how it feels to be inside of her, the way how their bodies are so close together. He knows that he would never love him the way he loves  _her._ He knows that she only agrees to do these things with him because of the circumstances the two of them are under. Lyon  _knows_ that she could do better than him. 

Any one of the Renais twins could do better than him. 

After all, they're both stunning. Ephraim, the epitome of masculinity. He is both a brilliant tactician and also a wonderful physical fighter, he has the charm of a future king and defiles everything that Lyon is. Lyon is, weak... and therefore, he has no choice but to be kind. Yet, he always resented the fact that he couldn't be like Ephraim. He, too, wants to be strong for his country. Eirika... Eirika is so kind, so beautiful; those ocean deep eyes of her speaks volumes to him. Yet, she too, is stronger than him.

 _Oh,_ but he loves  _her_ so much. 

Hand hiking up her skirt, caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh. He feels her moaning against his lips, her surprised gasp but the soft urgency that is within her. Her hands coming to pull him closer to her body, his hand pressing softly in between her, feeling the way how her core is so  _hot._ His cheeks flush, heart race as desire stirs within his groin. Pants tenting with his hardness, his soft pants escaping his lips, his hand slipping beneath her small clothes.

_Eirika is wet for him._

Upon the anticipation of that, he dips his fingers in, tracing lightly against her core. She moans a little louder, shuddering in response as he massages her clit the way she likes it. He knows, he pays attention... that is, what she deserves. In gentle circles, he finally pulls apart their lips whilst gasping for air. Lilac eyes darken upon the lust building up from within, his fingers rubbing against her quicker, and harder. She lolls her head back into the sheets, her eyes closed tight, her hand over her mouth to conceal her moans.  _Ah, what a sighting._

He wants her, he wants all of her. 

Lyon hastily makes his way down, his mouth in between her legs, his hands urgently pulling off her small clothes. He marvels at the sight before her. She squirms, squeezing her legs in embarrassment. Lyon smiles, shaking his head as he slowly coax them apart, assuring her radiant beauty. However, before she could respond, his tongue is pressed against her, tasting her with his tongue -- it's intoxicating, the way she smells and the way she tastes. He wants more. His tongue moves at a quick pace. 

Knowing that he isn't very good, he does his best. He is extra attentive to the way how she moans his name, to the way how her legs quake, and to the way how she clenches her hands onto those sheets beneath them. Her juices begin to overflow, he tastes her, his fingers insert themselves into her. Hooking them upwards, he begins to feel the way how she subtly convulse around them. He's smug at how much pleasure he could put her into, yet, he doesn't stop. He laps at her juices, licking and sucking on her clit relentlessly, desperate to see her climax.

"Oh--Oh! L-Lyon!" Her soft moans sounds like music to his ears. It only pushes him to move harder, to hook his fingers faster and harder with a gentle thrusting rhythm. She's so beautiful. The way how her teal tresses are disheveled on his bed, the way how she cries out his name, and the way how her body clenches so tightly around his fingers as he hits the sensitive spot internally.

 _'Oh, Lyon!'_ those words echoes within his mind as he feels her climax, her convulsing around his fingers, his raised hips, her desperate gasps for air as her hips move violently in response. He doesn't want this moment to end and yet, when the high of her orgasm washes over her, he wills himself to pull his fingers out of her. 

"L-Lyon..." she breathes, breathily with her cheeks flushed. Her hands usher for Lyon to bring his face to her's, wanting to see his eyes. The lust tinted teal hues glimmer, tugging his clothes off from his body as her slender fingers runs along his chest. Gentle fingers runs against the hardness, the tent that his cock has created within his pants. 

"E-Eirika!" he gasps, feeling the way how her hands massages his hardness. He's so hard. He  _desperately_ needs her, so badly. Yet, her teasing hands doesn't help. Her clumsy hands coming to undo his pants, pulling it down the best she could. There is a hesitance in her movement when it is only down to his small clothes and yet, Lyon couldn't help but to buckle his hips, urging her to remove the barrier. 

When the small clothes drops and her fingers tenderly touches the tip of his cock, there is an electrifying feeling that shoots within his body, causing him to flush and shudder. He moans when she strokes his cock, the way how she pumps it so tenderly. He couldn't remain on top of her any longer. His body shake, he collapses on top of her clumsily. 

"M-My apologies, Eirika... uhm... are you hurt?" He asks, embarrassed at his actions as he immediately pulls himself up whilst lying on his side to look at the teal haired princess.

"No...it's alright, Lyon. Why don't you just lie down? Y-You deserve a rest." She smiles, gently pushing him to lie on his back as her hand comes to stroke along his cock. "Is this alright?"

"Ah--Yes! I-It's good...so good, Eirika...Don't stop... _please."_

He hands don't. Eventually, her lips trail lower, coming to take his cock into her mouth. There is a gentle buckle in his hips, gently thrusting, ensuring not to hurt Eirika. She moans at the taste of his erection that only seems to grow harder. Her lips doing wonder to him but... he wants to be...

"... _closer."_ He whispers and she lifts her head from him in confusion.  
"Hm?"  
"Ah-uhm..." Flustered as he is, he doesn't know what to say. His cheeks, turning redder (if that is possible) at her innocent inquiry. Yet, despite all the innocence lingering within her voice, his cock is still within her hand. "I...uhm...I want to be inside of you...if that's alright."

Without a word, Eirika comes to straddle his hips. Smiling at the lilac haired prince laying beneath her. 

"Of course..." she responds whilst grinding his cock against her core, teasing her own entrance with his cock. 

Anticipation grows from within Lyon, it's driving him crazy! He desperately wants to be inside Eirika, yet, watching her tease herself and rubbing his tip against her clit is a scene to marvel at. The way how desire over takes the Renaisian princess, the way how only  _he_ has seen her like this... the intimacy of being so close to her as she slowly sinks down onto his cock in a fluid motion. They fit so well together.

She's so hot around him. Her hips move against him slowly, but he wants more. But to see pleasure on her features, it releases a primal urge from within him. The tender prince, for a second losing his gentle side immediately pulls himself up, thrusting roughly into her hips. He's moving so quickly, almost selfishly as he desperately wants to satiate his desires. Pounding into her, feeling the wetness of the princess coaxing his length, he finds himself in a spot of ecstasy and continues driving himself within her. Her moans, her pleas only fuels his desire. He doesn't hesitate for one second until --

"Eirika... I'm going to --" and before he could speak, white hot ribbons spurt from the tip of his cock into her as he feels her clenching tightly around him. His body lost its control to the ecstasy it was bound to. Yet, when he finally comes down from the climax... he drops onto his back, eyes closing and drifts into a state of peace.

Eirika would never love him the same way he loves  _her._  
  
He doesn't deserve her... she deserves better. 


End file.
